As described in earlier applications (EP 13172368.6, EP 13172370.2), service boxes, e.g. trolleys for catering goods, can be stored in a storage rack arrangement of a cargo container provided in a cargo compartment of an aircraft. These service boxes are removed from such storage rack arrangement and are moved to the passenger compartment by a transport arrangement so that the individual service boxes become available in a galley when the catering goods are required without the necessity to have all service boxes or trolleys stored in the galley or the like.